


The Night Shift

by Sinworks



Category: Bleach
Genre: (a subway car), Anal Sex, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Prostitution, Sex in a Car, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: The last three cars on the late-night train are kept locked and passengers are not permitted in them. Ichigo Kurosaki, young and free and gay as hell, has heard a rumor, though, and he wants in.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Night Shift

Ichigo looked around him.

None of the people in this subway car seemed like they were exactly on the seedy side. There were seven other passengers in this car besides him. He glanced from face to face, trying to find something shady about one of them. The first guy his eye fell on was very big, both tall and broad, a bald black man with heavy brows and pierced ears. He wore a sweat shirt and jeans, and his expression seemed stoic and unfriendly. The man next to him was the polar opposite: thin and gangling, with a sheaf of vividly pink hair. The color of his hair contrasted sharply with the spectacles he was wearing, not to mention the lab coat. He was on the phone, chatting animatedly. Ichigo looked to the man beyond him: a guy in a polo shirt and shorts, with a shock of white hair falling down his back. He, too, was talking on the phone, though he seemed much happier than the glasses guy. Ichigo thought me might be a very young father, a newlywed.

_No, none of them, I don't think._

Then, on the opposite bench, the other set of men. There was a haggard-looking guy with messy hair, in a lab coat much like the glasses guy, simply staring forward at the opposite wall as though fascinated by it. Next to him was a man so big he would've had at least a head or two even on the big black man--he was hunched forward, preventing his head from hitting the ceiling, something not helped by the fact that his hair was set up in elaborate, far-reaching spikes. He looked utterly ferocious, with an eyepatch over one eye and a scar crossing the other--though these contrasted sharply with the fact that he was wearing a business suit. Ichigo had seen this guy on the late-night train a few times, and knew him to be called Zaraki. Like the other times he'd seen him, he looked utterly bored. Then his eyes roved over to another face he knew: Renji Abarai. Bloodred hair, tied into a braid, a headband, and tattoos lining his body, which was highly visible in his muscle shirt and shorts. A punkish guy from the other side of town, a little roguish and in with some pretty rough people, but friendly enough. Ichigo didn't know him that well, but they were cordial to one another. On Renji's other side, though, was a guy who looked, if possible, even more aggressive, albeit with the same dull look most of the guys in here had. Short black hair set in spikes, and clothing that matched--black jeans and belt, and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off to bare some impressive arms. Said arms had bracers on them that matched the choker on his neck, two black bands with bars running through them. Topping it all off was a rather intimidating tattoo right on his cheek, reading '69'.

_Yikes. Could he be...? Nah._

Frowning, Ichigo turned his eyes back toward the ceiling. None of these men looked as though they were up to the sort of hidden late-night business that was rumored to be going on in the last cabin. If he had to say that one of them might be up to something, it'd probably be one of the two punk-looking guys. All those tattoos, and the aggressive look, they seemed like rebels...but on the other hand, tough guys off of the street like them were even less likely to engage in anything with the same sex than the average schmuck. And of the other men here, he doubted any of these utterly bored-looking or mundane men were liable to fit the bill, either.

Ichigo was nineteen now. He was mostly independent, and with the freedom he had, he decided he wanted to take the plunge...with another man, that is. He'd spent his teen years trying to ignore the fact that he was so far a freaking virgin, and he had decided that he wanted to change that, and he was not waiting for his poor skills at romance to land him another boyfriend first. Finding someone that was gay-for-pay, or even just a standard male prostitute, seemed extraordinarily unlikely in this town, but it was what he wanted to start with, since a total stranger, while dangerous to some, was unlikely to blab to anyone about his sexual activities. Which was why he was really pinning his hopes on the sparse rumors surrounding the late night subways running in this part of town. He'd showered, prepped, and bought condoms, but would it be for nothing?

There were ten cars on this subway, though the last three were kept locked at all times, leaving only six available for passengers. As the train continued on its way, Ichigo continued to glance between his fellow passengers and the door to his right. None of them made any move toward it, or moved much at all unless it was to stand and make their way off the train once their stop arrived. The white-haired man was the first to leave, and the black man after him, and then the two lab-coated men...and finally Renji and the 69 guy left, too. It was just Zaraki, and Ichigo imagined his stop would be coming up soon, too.

There was nothing else for it. He'd simply have to go up to the front car and prod the conductor to tell him of any illicit affairs happening here.

Standing up, he moved past Zaraki, feeling eyes on his back, and slid the dividing door open, making his way from Car G to Car F, and continued moving through the cars until he was standing at the door of Car A, where the conductor sat.

Ichigo slid the door out of the way and stepped into the much-smaller car, catching his first glimpse of the conductor here. The look shocked him--he seemed like he belonged out there with Renji and 69 Guy! Pierced ears and head shaved but for an aggressive, blazing red mohawk easily overshadowed the transit staff uniform he was wearing. Ichigo was so distracted by his look that he barely caught it when the guy reached over and turned a monitor off. The guy looked up at him, a friendly smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

"Uh, hi..."

Ichigo stared at the dashboard. There should've been a camera feed available, shouldn't there? Or had that been what the conductor had just cut off...? How was he even supposed to ask this?

"So, the last three cars...I was wondering why you keep them locked?"

"Oh, it's not up to me, kid. Those cars had maintenance work done on 'em that was never finished. Exposed wiring that nosy passengers will get into, and of course it'll be the transit authority's fault when they get their asses shocked. It'll be a while before they open back up."

The answer's genial, casual tone surprised Ichigo, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow rehearsed. What should he say that would let him get back there, just to see what was up, without outing himself to this conductor? Sure, he seemed like a chill guy, but he could be the sort of raging prick who would do very bad things with information of the 'gay sex acts' sort. He bit his lip, thinking for a moment while the conductor stared at him.

"Well, it's just that, I was supposed to meet someone on this subway. He was supposed to be waiting in Car J, I think? Unless he told me wrong."

The red mohawk swayed as the conductor tilted his head. His eyes glinted in a way Ichigo didn't like.

"Was he the big spiky-haired guy? I saw him go back there."

Ichigo's brain short-circuited.

"Wha--? Zaraki?!"

"Is that his name? He went back there, yeah. Said he had to meet some guy, too, come to think of it, one of our electricians."

Ichigo was still blanking. Zaraki...? No, there was no way. A guy like that would never. Ichigo felt his thoughts coming back into place, and at the same time his spirits sank. Shit, there was no way the rumors had been for real, were there? But...wait...

"Wait, he came up here? You were able to let him back there?"

"Yeah. He occasionally wants to talk to someone back there, once a week or so. Don't know why he won't do it in any other car. I guess he likes the privacy."

"Can--can you unlock the doors for me, then? I know Zaraki, and I think he and I might be meeting the same guy, so--"

"I think you'd better wait until Zaraki's done, kid." the conductor said, eyes glinting this time with what seemed like mischief. "Not polite to interrupt, and all."

Ichigo's throat seemed very dry. Was he imagining this? Conversations like this didn't _actually_ happen, did they? Was he being stupid, thinking this was a hint? Or was he being too skeptical to reject it?

"Well...I'd appreciate being let back there." Ichigo said carefully, after a moment's hesitation. "I wouldn't interrupt Zaraki, of course, it's just that I owe this guy some money, and he'll be real mad if I made him wait another day..."

The conductor's grin was very wide.

"...Sure, kid. You go wait in Car G. I'll unlock the doors when the time is right for you to go back there."

Feeling something between trepidation and foolishness, Ichigo nodded and walked back, returning through the cars until he was seated in the same far-rear spot on the bench in Car G that he had vacated a few minutes ago. Zaraki was indeed nowhere to be found. A minute or two passed, and then...

_Beep!_

Ichigo jumped, not having been aware beforehand of what the train car doors unlocking would sound like. But as he peered toward the source of the noise, he saw that a tiny light near the handle that was usually red had turned green.

"Okay..." he said, taking a deep breath. "Here goes..."

He slid open the car door to...an empty Car H. Okay, that figured. He scanned the compartment, but before he could investigate for any signs of habitation, perhaps suspect materials here or there, his attention was caught by a noise.

A very... _lewd_ noise.

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo took a few steps towards the center of the subway car. That...those... Those were definitely moans he was hearing. All of a sudden, Ichigo was gripped with both panic and elation. He was right! Holy fuck, he'd been right! He didn't have to feel like he'd made a complete ass of himself in his pursuit of getting laid! On the other hand...holy shit, this was really happening. He walked past the center of the car, closer to the opposite door, hearing the moans grow louder and more aggressive as he did so. Was that really Zaraki? The depth of the voice sounded like it, and the volume certainly matched someone of his size. But he found it hard to believe someone like Zaraki could be doing something like this, unless perhaps he was seeking out the sort of tramp who could be found on any old street.

As he drew closer to the rear door, the _beep!_ sounded and the light turned from red to green. Hesitantly, Ichigo looked up behind him, to where he knew a camera was situated, imagining the conductor watching him, leading him closer. What sort of arrangement was this? But, swallowing his fear, he opened the door and strode into Car I.

If there had been any doubt about what he was hearing before, it vanished now as he closed the door behind him again. The voice on the other side of the opposite door was producing a loud, baritone moaning that made Ichigo shudder to his core. What sort of debauched sex acts...? But as he slowly crossed the length of the train car, he knew, and yet his brain still wouldn't believe it. He could see it in the silhouette in the window of the door, which for some reason was frosted to prevent anyone seeing in. A shadow was nonetheless visible--a hulking shadow showing the chest of a colossal man, and the way it was moving...the way it was gyrating towards the door in time with the moans...the shadows of the arms held out, as if bracing against the door frame.

Zaraki was getting _fucked_.

Ichigo stood there, mouth agape, still not quite able to believe what he was seeing and hearing, even as his cock stiffened and throbbed in his jeans. It was so _aggressive_. He could actually feel the traincar rocking with Zaraki's weight--whoever was giving him anal, they were absolutely merciless about it. This felt like something Ichigo should not be privy to, and yet he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

He could've sat on a bench and unzipped, taken out his cock and rubbed one out right there. Hell, he half wanted to. Just for the reason that he might be able to clean himself up and get going before Zaraki and his, er, host were finished and discovered him. Maybe he should back into Car H again, regardless of what was going on back here...

And yet he didn't. The mystery man pounded Zaraki's ass to the tune of lewd, lascivious moaning and grunting for ten straight minutes, ten minutes in which Ichigo's cock straining against his pants was a torture all its own. It seemed to stretch out forever. But eventually, one of those moans was louder and huskier than the others, and left the huge guy out of breath. The rocking of the traincar continued for more than a few seconds thereafter before finally stilling.

And there he sat, in a daze, as the silhouette vanished from the frosted glass and there were sounds of footsteps, then conversation he couldn't quite make out through the door. And then it opened, and Zaraki was standing there, in his business suit once more, hunching down to get through the doorway. Ichigo vaguely registered that he might be about to die when the bigger man spoke.

"You too, eh? Grimmjow's gonna be happy, he was short tonight."

Grimmjow? Who?

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Go get yourself some dick."

Zaraki crossed him and left out the door that Ichigo had come through. And then he was gone. Ichigo, eventually, came to his senses.

Well, that was it, then, wasn't it? There was a prostitute in there, and if Ichigo could cough up the cash, he might could de-virgin himself, and if he was lucky, it might be in half as spectacular a fashion as what he'd just witnessed. When he finally felt brave enough, he collected himself, checked his coat pockets for his materials, and then went for the door--but it was locked. Ichigo looked down, finding the light red.

_Oh, right. I suppose I'll need to give 'Grimmjow' some time to recover after Zaraki. No doubt he took a lot out of him, whoever he is._

He sat there, hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, weight shifting, until the _beep!_ finally sounded and the light changed to green. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened the door leading to Car J.

Inside, he found a scene that didn't immediately tip him off. Had the guy sitting in here not had a shock of vivid blue hair, Ichigo might not have even noticed him. He observed the lone occupant as he closed the door beside him. The look was very...aggressive, very much in the same vein as 69 guy. Aside from the short blue hair done up in waves and spikes, and he was wearing a thick fur-lined coat with the hood drawn back. His legs were coated in blue jeans, and he was wearing combat boots. With the cigarette in hand and dragging on it so casually, Ichigo might've mistaken him for just another passenger without the benefit of what he'd just seen and heard...or the fact that his almost-complete image included an undone belt. He _really_ liked it, despite how nervous he was.

As soon as the door shut, the guy glanced his way. Ichigo was startled by how bright and blue his eyes were. And how sharp his jaw was.

"You here for dick?"

The teen stood there awkwardly, not sure how to answer. Yes, yes he was...but now that he was here, he was not entirely sure what getting it entailed. How did one go about this...? Should he just....nod?

"Name?"

"Uh, Ichigo. And you must be Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man nodded. He indicated the seat on his right. Ichigo hesitantly walked down the aisle and took his seat, and was startled to see the other side of Grimmjow's face.

His initial thought was that the guy he was looking at was stunning, almost achingly handsome. And he still was, but the right side of his jaw was covered in blue lines that made up the shape of a jaw bone. It was every bit as bizarre and exotic as the other tattoos he'd seen tonight, but there was something off about the flesh underneath it. Grimmjow caught Ichigo staring and grinned, and the smile only reached his eyes on the clean side of his face. Ichigo realized this must be some kind of scar tattooing. The disfigurement, he quickly decided, didn't do much to diminish his looks at all, though he imagined a hefty dose of surgery and ink probably contributed to that.

"I haven't seen you here before, Ichigo, so first thing's first, hand over that ID."

Ichigo reached into his pocket for his wallet and fished out his driver's license. Handing it over, he watched as Grimmjow checked it over, then removed a small flashlight from a pocket on his jacket and waved it over the card. Evidently deciding it was real, he replaced the light and handed the card back.

"Alright, you're over eighteen. Do you know what you're here for?"

Ichigo swallowed.

"I'm uh...this is my first time meeting someone like this. I'm not really sure how this goes, but I've got money."

"Good thing, 'cuz if you didn't, it'd be bad for you. You got yourself prepped before you came here? Clean, inside and out?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Then go take a look at that poster." Grimmjow said, pointing his cigarette across Ichigo towards the other side of a cabin, where a poster displaying an advertisement for the transit authority was peeling. Ichigo stood up and walked over, not sure what dots he was supposed to connect here. Feeling very stupid, he pressed it up against the wall, thinking perhaps the drooping corner held some information, only for the entire thing to fall off the wall and hit the ground at his feet. There was writing on the white backside of the laminated paper. Picking it up, Ichigo read a list of prices.

_'Dry/No sex: free (restrictions apply)_

_Kiss: $3 per minute_

_Handjob: $10 (give) / $15 (receive)_

_Oral: $20 (give) / $25 (receive)_

_Rim: $40 (give) / $50 (receive)_

_Anal: $150_

_Round Two: +50% on all new charges_

_SERVICE CHARGE OF $15 UP FRONT COVERS CONDOM/SECURITY_

_NO REQUESTS_

_CASH ONLY, NO CHECKS OR CARDS'_

Ichigo swallowed. Not that he wasn't prepared, he'd brought cash, and in fact had anticipated this being more expensive. But wow, this was really happening, wasn't it? And with a bonafide hunk, too...

"Um...recommendations?"

Grimmjow stubbed out his cigarette and tossed it in a nearby garbage bin.

"Since you're new at this, you better get whatcha can pay for, sate your curiosity. I've heard I put a 'new spin' on eating ass, so if you wanna go without a dicking, that's worth it. The price for getting worked over is a maximum of around $250 if we make an hour of it, more if things get thorough."

$250...He had more than that on him. How badly did he want this?

He looked back at Grimmjow, and imagined him naked. He was a tall guy...yeah, he wanted this.

"Work me over." he finally said.

Grimmjow beckoned him forward. "Lemme see yer cash, kid."

Ichigo moved forward and opened his wallet again, presenting the bills. Grimmjow took them, and separated out $15, which he stored in his coat pocket.

"I'll get the rest after I'm done with you. C'mere, then, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat down next to Grimmjow, who had turned to face him on the bench, one arm slung over the back and one leg crossed over his knee.

"Now, before we start here," he said, and Ichigo had to concentrate very hard on what he was saying before those brilliant blue eyes took him under, "I'm obligated to let you know about the cams."

"Wh--huh?"

"The security cams. They're hooked up in every car on the train, including this one. Can't unhook 'em, or the transit authority starts investigating. You talked to Bazz, the dude up front?"

Ichigo nodded, glancing nervously at the glass orb in the roof where a camera had to be hidden. He had kind of forgotten about those.

"Well, he takes a cut of the cash and doctors the footage so they don't crash our little party here. That's in your service charge. If you decide _you_ wanna see it, though, you can go up front and ask him about it, I think he runs forty or fifty dollars for copies. Got that?"

Ichigo nodded again, taking this all in. He wasn't much of a voyeur, but he kind of had to admit that he liked the idea of watching himself on tape almost as much as he liked the idea of what would be on it. Then he wondered how much he'd have to pay to get a tape of Zaraki getting his back blown out...

Grimmjow beckoned him forward, and Ichigo scooted over, and then leaned in to meet him. Though he was more nervous than he had been in his entire life, he was committed, and he made himself connect his lips to Grimmjow's.

It was easier than he thought. He'd made out with girls and guys before, and this wasn't too different, although he immediately recognized slightly rougher lips than his usual fare, and definitely a tension in the way his lips moved. Ichigo tried to not push things too fast, a little unsure of when he should introduce tongue, but he hummed appreciatively when Grimmjow did so first. He definitely looked forward to surrendering the reigns as much as he did any other part of the sex that would happen tonight. Not to mention, Grimmjow seemed to be trying for a careful control, likely because of his jaw being the way it was. He kept his head tilted one way, and Ichigo did not try to probe too deeply into the kiss. As their tongues tangled, Grimmjow reached over, and a hand on the back of Ichigo's waist slid him closer. Ichigo let his left arm fall over the back of the bench, and when his new partner's legs uncrossed, he slid closer still.

He didn't know how long they kept at it, but it wasn't something he would've chosen to stop if his mind hadn't been on his money. Even then, he would've freely kept going, perhaps for hours. Grimmjow was a good kisser. But he pulled away from Ichigo, causing him to frown. But Grimmjow was only pulling off his fur-lined coat, and when he shrugged it off, Ichigo saw his torso covered in a white button-up tee, and his eyes widened when he saw how big the man's biceps were.

"Heh. Wait 'til you see the abs."

Before Ichigo could respond, his jaw was lightly taken and tilted up for another kiss. They kept at it, but now he wanted more. Grimmjow was taking the lead with the kiss, so Ichigo reached over with the hand that until know had been resting on his own thigh. It slid instead up Grimmjow's thigh, and he was happy to feel the other man's lips turning upward against his as he did so. He continued moving his hand up, taking the slight parting of legs when he reached the thigh to mean that he was allowed to do more. He had only ever kissed a few guys before, and only once had he gone for any risque touching before chickening out. But when he grasped at the man's jeans, felt up that bulge between his legs...

_Definitely no chickening out this time._

Yeah, he wanted all of that. He moved his hand upward this time, sliding underneath the button-up. There were absolutely lethal v-lines hiding under there, but if he wanted to feel more, he'd have to start unbuttoning. And so he did, sucking on Grimmjow's tongue all the while, and he waited until they had all been popped out one by one until he felt the skin underneath.

Grimmjow was right, those abs were _insane_. Ichigo kept his eyes closed, wanting to picture them as he felt them, fingers dipping into the curves and valleys. They flexed under his fingers, teasing him. He moved his hand upward very reluctantly, only after having explored as much as his hand could easily reach. Up he went, feeling broad, flat pectorals and teasing a nub on his way, before crossing over to wrap around his collar. It was worth money just to touch this man half-dressed. He brought his other arm up from over the bench and slung it around Grimmjow too. The gigolo smiled against his lips again, and suddenly he was being pulled forward and over, and he found himself sitting in the man's lap.

_Oh wow...God, I can feel him underneath me..._

His body was heating up. The kiss broke off, and Ichigo found his palms braced against the man's shoulders, found himself staring down into piercing blue eyes. That stunningly handsome face had a wicked grin on it.

"Let's get you undressed."

Grimmjow shrugged off his tee and tossed it to the side ( _Oh fuck, his shoulders, those should be illegal..._ ), revealing another tattoo, though Ichigo could only see the edge of it peeking around his right side, and didn't care to peer away from the rest of the man to investigate it. Hands were climbing up his body, feeling under his shirt. It was hard not to feel a little self-conscious next to a body _that_ stupidly well-muscled, but Ichigo smiled nervously, remembering his daily workout. Apparently Grimmjow liked it, feeling up his body with much the same vigor as Ichigo had felt up his. Then his shirt was being pulled up over his shoulders, and it too was tossed away. Grimmjow gazed at him appreciatively, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Their lips remained locked only for a short while, as Grimmjow angled his jaw downward and began layering kisses and bites down his neck, collar, and chest, settling on his nipple and making Ichigo shudder and stiffen in his pants. Grimmjow focused there and continued to suck and bite while trailing hands up and down his back, one eventually dipping beneath his waistband. Ichigo bucked when he felt the man grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing. God, he wanted to feel everything this man could give him...

Ichigo held the back of Grimmjow's head, tangling hands in his hair as the two of them rolled their hips, grinding up and down against one another. His pants felt extraordinarily tight, and he wondered if he'd really be so okay with the whole 'sex with a stranger you never see again' bit after they were done here. The foreplay continued, until Ichigo felt that cock beneath him twitch even through the fabric of two sets of jeans, and he felt it was time to move along. Almost unable to make himself do it, he gripped Grimmjow by the hair on the back of his head and gently pulled him away from his task.

"Can I...Can I, uh, suck you off...?"

Grimmjow nodded, and hoisted him up with both palms underneath him, setting him back and letting him stand up and watch. Ichigo had to hold his mouth closed for fear he'd drool when he saw Grimmjow unbuttoning and unzipping, and shimmying his pants down, leaving his boner trapped under gray boxer briefs. He let his hands relax at his sides, that smirk playing on his lips inviting the teen to come get more. Ichigo strode forward, positioning himself between the spread legs and leaning forward, one hand braced on the bench. He kissed Grimmjow again, then repeated the other's tactic and traveled down with his lips and tongue, from neck to collar to chest. He was quite tempted to return the favor when he came to the man's nipple, and the hand on the back of his head said that the gigolo wouldn't mind it, but he pushed himself to go lower, licking lines down the other man's abs. Those stupidly chiseled, absolutely mesmerizing abs...

He was finally at the waistline. This was the moment of truth, the barrier he hadn't been brave enough to cross with his ex. He let himself goof off for a bit, enjoying the groan when he wrapped his lips around the erection just through the cloth, but he quickly pulled the boxers down, and freed the blue-haired man's sizeable erection from them. It laid there against his thigh, cut and with a single large vein pulsing at the base. Taking it in hand, Ichigo swallowed his nervousness and, a second later, swallowed Grimmjow's dick.

Well, he didn't _swallow_ it. He wasn't about to try deep-throating on his very first go. But he tried to make up his inexperience with vigor, and judging by the groans coming from up above and the hand still tangled in the back of his hair, it was working pretty well. The taste was...well, exactly the same as the rest of the skin on his body. His head bobbed up and down, and he smiled around the obstruction when he realized that this was not only easy, it was fun. The weight on his tongue was nice, even if the girth made getting it all in his mouth a bit difficult. Legs were spreading to either side of him to permit him to push a bit lower with each sucking motion, and he held onto them for support as he did so.

He didn't know how long he did it for. Certainly it wasn't as long as they had spent kissing, and he would've gladly sucked Grimmjow to completion, but he wasn't allowed to. Just as the bucking of hips into his mouth was starting to make things difficult, he was lifted off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the glans for just a moment before he wiped it away self-consciously.

"You tryin' ta get dicked, kid? 'Cuz if you wanna save money and finish things now, I need you to swallow."

Ichigo shook his head. This would've been fine, but he wanted more. Grimmjow nodded.

"Take the rest of your clothes off."

Ichigo stood up and did as instructed, taking off his shoes and socks and shimmying his jeans down until he could get out of them. After that, his boxers left, and his own cock was free, standing proudly. He felt more self-consious than ever.

"Heh. Feel good?"

"It's a little cold." Ichigo said with a nervous chuckle. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and reached for his discarded fur-lined coat, offering it to him, but Ichigo laughed again and waved it away.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. As Ichigo watched, he reached instead for his button-up tee and began pulling it back over his shoulders. Ichigo made a noise of confusion. "It's just how I like things. Besides, you're not gonna be facing me for much longer."

That grin was back, and Ichigo felt his cock twitch, which caused the gigolo to laugh and Grimmjow, shoes on and jeans still down just above his knees, beckoned him forward. Sliding an arm around Ichigo's naked waist, Grimmjow pulled him close and, after carefully fitting the glans between his lips and angling his head, went down, sucking his dick with practiced ease. Ichigo moaned, but quickly bit his lip when he realized that oral was not the goal here. The hand holding him by his ass (which was squeezed again) began trailing a finger up and down his crack. Ichigo spread his legs somewhat, bracing against Grimmjow's shoulders again to keep from slipping on the metal floor.

When the finger entered him, he gasped. Sucking him as though it were the most normal thing in the world, not even watching what has doing, Grimmjow reached into the pocket of his tee as Ichigo watched with lidded eyes. A tiny little bottle, which was quickly uncapped and squirted on a finger, which was then re-inserted into him, and _ahh, shit, that felt fucking good..._

He wasn't going to last long like this, being pleasured from the front and the back. He whimpered, a pathetic sound he was too slow to restrain, and Grimmjow seemed to realize that he was pushing Ichigo's stamina. Pulling off with a _pop!_ , he held the teen close and simply focused on fingering him. Ichigo held him tight around the neck and shoulders for balance, spreading his legs even further still. One finger, just a bit, then knuckle deep. In and out, and he sighed in time with the motions. A second finger, in, and out, and in, and in, and curling and making him bite his lip and squirm...

"You want more, baby?"

"Yes, God, fucking _yes_..."

"Turn around."

Guided by Grimmjow's hands, Ichigo was turned towards one of the steadying poles, which he grabbed onto with sweat-slicked hands. Grimmjow was kneeling behind him, and Ichigo felt a tongue against his entrance.

It was incredible, how many nerves were tingling in his body with the introduction of that wet, probing muscle. Grimmjow had been right again. Although he'd never been rimmed before, he had to imagine that this was a little unusual. Grimmjow was angling his head slightly to the side, clearly preferring to use his tongue out of the undamaged corner of his mouth. His reach with it was nonetheless admirable, more than enough to make Ichigo moan. Fire was lighting inside his groin, and spreading with the excessive treatment. He'd never thought getting a tongue up his ass could feel so damn _good_.

He leaned his forehead against the cold metal, cock twitching with each beat of his heart. He wasn't going to hold up under all this pleasure...he needed to say something, tell Grimmjow to stop, or else he was going to spill. He opened his mouth, but all that came out were moans, whimpers, and breathy noises he wasn't sure what to classify as. He felt the fire trailing down his insides, heading through him...

Grimmjow was taking this seriously, face buried in Ichigo's ass, tongue swiping the entrance every time it pulled out before dipping back in again, curling in just the right way. _Come on_ , he thought, _speak up_ , but he didn't. He was shuddering, losing control of himself. He finally opened his mouth, but...

" _Guh--G-Grimm...jow..._ "

" _Mmn?_ "

Too late. He was spilling, white rope after white rope spurting out of his cock, painting the silver pole he was hanging onto and the floor of the traincar. Ichigo felt sweet bliss and terrible shame as he continued to spill, orgasm ripping through him until it finally trailed off. Grimmjow's lips pulled away from his hole with a _pop!_ and the sound of moving denim told Ichigo he was standing up.

"That's round one done." Grimmjow's voice called over his shoulder. "You all done here? Anything further is an extra fifty percent."

" _No..._ " Ichigo mourned, voice raspy and cracking. "No, I...shit, I wanted...I'm sorry, I..."

Goddamn this man and the ease with which he'd shaken the teen to his core and emptied him out. Ichigo's brain was too fried from having his ass eaten to do any math, but he knew that anal was $150, and that pressing on would be more money than he had left to add to his charges already. It looked like they were done here, but then...

"...But, I like you. So I'll give it to you at the flat rate, yeah? Whaddya say, you wanna keep going?"

 _Smack!_ Ichigo felt a sharp sting where a palm had come down on his right ass cheek, and he cursed under his breath. His cock twitched again. He probably wasn't going to achieve a second orgasm tonight, no matter how good Grimmjow was, as he would be on this train well into the night if he waited on his body to recharge that far. But he wanted dick. It was what he had came for, and it was what he had sworn not to leave without getting. He had a feeling Grimmjow was taking pity on him with his offer, but who gave a damn? If he was offering, Ichigo was taking.

"Fuck me."

"Attaboy."

Another sharp slap, and then a pause. There was the sound of a condom being unwrapped and put on, and then a very large cock head was being pushed against Ichigo's hole while Grimmjow held him tight by the hips. For a moment, Ichigo experienced a moment of brazen fear, but then groaned as his body relaxed and let Grimmjow in. The stretching, it felt amazing, like it was just on the verge of crossing from raw pleasure to pain, but never breaching. The teen tried to regulate his breathing. There was _so much_ of him. It seemed like forever before he finally sank all the way in and Ichigo could feel full, heavy balls resting against his own. He was finally doing it, he thought as he gasped. He was--

"Virgin, huh?"

"Sh-shut up...am not."

"Like hell, I can tell a virgin when I'm fuckin' one, kiddo. Congrats, but I hate to tell ya..." Grimmjow said, a hand sliding up and down his back, "...it's all downhill from here."

"Wha...?" Ichigo said, unsure of what he meant. "Why is it all...?"

"Cuz this is the best dick you're ever gonna get."

Ichigo was swiftly silenced as Grimmjow pulled back, nearly all the way out, and in one swift motion was buried inside him again. A yelp escaped him when he bottomed out, feeling as though Grimmjow were just short of reaching _something_ inside him. The action was repeated, and Ichigo bit down on his lip, an instant before he realized this was a bad idea and re-opened his mouth. The next press inside him made him lock his teeth together to keep the moans in. Both hands of Grimmjow's were holding him firmly by the hips as this action was repeated again, and again, and again, at a slightly faster pace each time...

" _Aaah, aa-aah, nngh..._ "

"Ah-ah, none of that." Grimmjow said, spanking him again. "There's three empty cars between you and the next passengers, if there's any on here at one in the morning. You moan _loud_ when I'm fuckin' you, got it?"

Ichigo did not get a chance to form an answer, as at that moment, all pretense was abandoned. Evidently having decided Ichigo's body was accepting him well enough, Grimmjow began slamming in and out of his ass, and the pleasure mounting made Ichigo want to scream, and that's exactly what he did, crying out with the sensation of this tall, hunky, cocky stranger pounding his ass like it had pissed him off.

In and out, the pistoning continued, and Ichigo struggled to hold onto the metal pole, slipping further down it with each thrust thanks to his sweating palms, and Grimmjow wasn't helping, having bent him double, almost completely forward while he railed his ass.

" _Fuck...fuck, goddamn it, shit..._ " Ichigo breathed out in a tiny moment of restraint before he was moaning again. God, this was so worth whatever he had to pay. He wouldn't have dreamed of getting dick any other way, first time be damned.

He nearly slipped off the pole and lost his balance, and Grimmjow seemed to feel the need to intervene after that. A hand was suddenly fisted in the hair on the back of his head, and it wasn't gentle this time, but forceful, holding him up and making him arch his back. Another _smack!_ on his ass.

_"Uuunghh..."_

His cock was trying to orgasm again, shooting dry from the raw pleasure. Grimmjow had started angling upward, as if chasing that spot that had tingled earlier...he was so close...oh God, there it was--!

" _FUCK!_ "

Grimmjow drove in, hard, and Ichigo screamed himself hoarse. Just as fire had exploded behind his eyes, he felt a warm wetness spreading inside him. Grimmjow had spilled, too. It seemed to take him ages to finish, and by the time he was dry, Ichigo could feel himself leaking. His hands slipped, and he nearly collapsed to the floor, a hand around his midsection keeping him from doing that.

For a time, there was no sound except the two men panting. Ichigo, coming down from his sex high, felt particularly tired and weak, not to mention just a tad gross. He let himself slid to the floor, its cold chill brutal but welcome against his sweating body. Did Grimmjow say it was one in the morning a few minutes ago? He felt like he could lie down here and wake up in twenty-four hours. Maybe he should, just for the chance to go at it like this again. When he finally caught his breath, he looked up, noticing that Grimmjow was bustling around already. He was fumbling under the bench, where Ichigo could see a small toolbox and a cardboard box, the latter being cracked open to reveal baby wipes, which he was now using to clean himself off. He passed the box to Ichigo, who took it and sheepishly began trying to clean himself out.

"Goddamn." he finally said, once he had tossed the last wadded wipe into the trash can sitting at the end of the car.

"Everything you hoped for?" Grimmjow said, shrugging his pants back up and buttoning them.

"Definitely. Uhh...do I tip you?"

Grimmjow grinned. "That'd be nice. Let's work out what you owe me first, though."

His total, as it happened, was $275. Ichigo handed it over. Once the two of them were freshened up with sanitizer and wet cloths that Grimmjow had fished from the crate, he dressed himself and joined Grimmjow back on the bench (wincing a bit as he did), denying a cigarette when it was offered to him. He was still worn out, but judging by the glance at his map on his phone, it would be a few before he was at a stop he could get off at. The two of them started to talk.

"Do you get a lot of customers? Doing this?"

"A few. Not the most obvious place to get laid, or the most convenient. Got a decent amount of regulars, though."

 _And you just earned another_ , Ichigo thought, a small smile playing at his lips. "Is it fun? Seems like it'd be dangerous, is all."

Grimmjow snorted, then smiled. "Pretty fun. I'm not too worried about danger, though."

"Really? Whaddya do if someone decides they don't wanna pay?"

"Bazz locks 'em in the moment the doors close, and they don't unlock 'til I've got my cash. And if they try to start shit, I can handle myself. See this?" Grimmjow answered, indicating his jaw. "Got this working security. Beat the dude senseless, and that was the last of it, 'til he tried to hit me with his car."

Ichigo's mouth opened in shock. "Holy shit, what happened after that?"

Grimmjow laid back on the bench. "He died in the crash. Fucking idiot. I wasn't held liable, but I was let go. Not an easy paycheck to lose when you've had your jaw clipped by a front bumper. Gotta pay to get myself fixed up somehow, so here I am."

"That's messed up." Ichigo said. "Was the jaw tattoo there before, or after?"

The gigolo grinned at him, the blue ink teeth flexing as he did. "After. Found myself a tattooist who does reconstructive stuff. Almost got the surgery paid off, but I can stand to have sex for cash for a little longer if I get to look good after, yeah?"

Ichigo laughed. "I'll be sure to visit whenever I can. You here every evening?"

"Just the weekdays. So, hey, if you're gonna come back, maybe it's not _all_ downhill just yet."

Ichigo laughed again. He jumped when the beep sounded, signaling that the doors had been unlocked. He probably needed to get going. He stood up, a little shakily, and Grimmjow patted him on the ass.

"Get goin', kid. Ah, Ichigo, right? Bazz tells me they like it when I remember their names."

"That's right. I'll be seeing you around, Grimmjow."

And with that he strode out, feeling like he'd have an amazing sleep once he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided here on out that Kenpachi Getting Dicked is going to be a thing in my erotic Bleach works. At least, the ones with Grimmjow in 'em. At first it was just generic horny, but I actually think I like it.


End file.
